An input device for vehicle enables a user to interface with communication equipment through a display. As an input device for vehicle, a dial input device is widely used. Lately, a touch input device has been developed to interface with communication equipment through a user's operation of contacting or approaching a touch pad or a touch screen with an input tool, such as a finger or a touch pen.
The input device is generally fixed at a specific location inside a vehicle, and is always exposed to the air. Accordingly, foreign materials such as dust are accumulated on the input device, which may cause adverse operations of the input device. Also, when the input device is exposed to direct sunlight for a long time, discoloration might occur.